The owner and the tramp
by happyunicornmalec
Summary: Magnus is the proud owner of a pub called The Magic Cup. Alec is homeless and trying to survive. What will happen when their paths cross? AU all human.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise! I'm not dead! I'm so sorry for not being active for a long time but a had a bit of an anxiety problem and I could't bring myself to write anything. Sorry! I know that I'm actually supposed to be writing another chapter of Should I Confess (That I'm In Love) but I got this idea for a fic and I just NEEDED to write it down. In this story Magnus is the proud owner of a pub/cafe something called The Magic Cup. Alec is homeless and trying to survive. AU all human. I hope that you like it and don't hesitate to review!**

**Disclaimer:  
****Not my freaking characters. **

"Ragnor, leave that girl alone and get your lazy ass over to table 6! They've been waiting for hours." Magnus yelled from behind the counter. Ragnor sighed and gave the blond girl he was talking to an apologetic smile. "Coming, coming." He walked over to the couple sitting at table 6. "Welcome at The Magic Cup, sorry for the long wait. Would you like anything to drink?" After taking their orders Ragnot walked to the bar. "I think that you're blond lady friend just walked out." Magnus said nonchalant. Ragnor looked at the now empty table and made a displeased noise. "Are you kidding me?! I totally had her! Do you know how long it's been since I got laid for the last time?!" "I do not and I'd rather keep it that way." "Two months Magnus! Two months!" "You're at your work Ragnor, remember? Do you know what you're supposed to do at your work? Working! So stop pitying yourself and bring those people their drinks!"  
"You're the worst Magnus." Magnus stuck his tongue out and grinned. Ragnor rolled his eyes and walked back to table 6.

* * *

It's been a quite day at The Magic Cup. It was almost 4 pm and there were only a few people left so Magnus sent Ragnor and Jordan home early. He was now sitting behind the mahogany counter cleaning some glasses and thinking. He had never thought that The Magic Cup would get so popular. He owned the place for almost 6 months now and it couldn't go any better. He looked around with a proud smile on his face. The wooden chairs and the red cushions provided the room with a warm and lovely atmosphere. It smelled like cinnamon and coffee and the music coming from various boxes sounded nice and calming. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear the noise coming from the kitchen. He blinked a couple of times and walked into the kitchen. There, in the middle of the kitchen stood a boy with a loaf of bread in his hands. At his feet lay a broken cup. The boy tried to run toward the exit but Magnus was faster and grabbed his arm. "I don't think so!" Magnus yelled at the thief at the same time as he grabbed the loaf of bread. The boy turned around but kept his head downcast. Magnus took the boy to his office and closed the door behind them.

A few moments passed before Magnus started speaking.

"Why? Why did you try to steal that bread? " He asked with a stern voice.

"Because I felt like it."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not asking you to believe me." The boy said trough his clenched teeth.

"Listen kid, I can let the police take you within a second if I want to. So I'm asking you one last time. Why did you try to steal it? Why would you steal a loaf of bread?" The black haired boy still wasn't looking at Magnus.

"Maybe it's because of the fact that I don't have the fucking money to pay for it! Or _maybe_, just maybe it's because of the fact that I haven't had a good meal in days!" The boy yelled, frustrated. His voice sounded hoarse and cracked at the end of the sentence.

Magnus looked at the boy before him with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Can I go now?" the boy asked.

"Of course not. You tried to steal from me! Did you really think that I'd let you go so easily?"

The boy sighed and looked up. Magnus finally got the chance to take a good look at the boy. What he saw before him made him gasp. The boy looked only a few years younger than Magnus. His hair was messy and looked like it has been a long time since he took a proper shower. He was wearing an oversized black sweater with a plurality of holes in it. His pants looked filthy and way too big for the skinny boy. Magnus looked at the boy's face. He had sunken cheeks and his pink lips were dry and torn. The electric blue color of his eyes made Magnus think of a wild ocean. They were just as beautiful and pure. But unlike the ocean, his eyes looked empty.

"What do you want from me? I don't have any money, I told you that."

"What about you come work for me?"

"What?" The boy looked at Magnus with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I could use another person at the Magic Cup. You can work here until you paid me that bread back and if I like you, you can stay after that."

"Re- really?" The boy stuttered.

Magnus nodded and gave the loaf of bread to the boy. "Here, take it. We have enough bread left to make it trough the day."

The boy looked at Magnus suspicious before taking the bread. "Why are you being so nice to me? I tried to steal from you."

"You remind me of someone." Magnus said looking into the distance. He shook his head and went back to the present. "So? Do you want the job or should I call the cops?"

"No! The- the job is fine, I'll take it. Thank you so much."

"Okay then I'll see you here at 6:30 am tomorrow. Don't be late. I'm Magnus Bane by the way." Magnus said offering the boy before him his hand."

"Alec Lightwood."

"Nice to meet you Alec. See you tomorrow." He opened his office door and watched Alec walk towards the exit until he was gone.

"What am I getting myself into?" Magnus sighed and walked back to the bar.

* * *

**I know that it's not really long but I hope that you liked it! I'm not sure if I should continue with this story so review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading this :3 **

**Love you,**

**Mariëtte.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! Hi there my wonderful reader! I feel like I should apologize. I know that I let y'all wait way too long for this chapter. Life just sucks at the moment. I'm having a hard time right now and I can't write when I'm upset. Please don't hate me! Here's the second chapter of The owner and the tramp. I wrote this at 2:30 am so sorry if you don't like it that much. It's all my tired brain can give you for now ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not. My. Characters..**

* * *

"Ugh, leave me aloneeee." Magnus said. He looked at his alarm on the bedside table. 4:48 am it said. He moaned pulling the pillow over his head.

"It's not even 5!"

"Miauw."

"Just go, Chairman!"

"Miauw!"

"Okay, okay! I'm already up!" Magnus groaned again and got out of his way too comfortable bed.

"Are you happy now?" He asked.

"Miauw." The cat replied and started licking his paw. He seemed very happy with himself.

Magnus shook his head. Even though the cat couldn't really speak, he seemed to always understand what was happening. It was a very intelligent (and sometimes irritating) cat.

Magnus walked into the bathroom and was about to take a shower when he remembered something. That kid from yesterday… Well he wasn't exactly a kid anymore, was he? The blue-eyed boy had to be around the same age as Magnus. What was his name again? Alex? No that wasn't quite right… Alec! Yeah, Alec… Magnus was wondering if Alec would show up at the Magic Cup today. Probably not, he thought. Magnus shook his head and stepped under the hot stream of water. It was way too early in the morning to think.

He finished his shower in a record time of 45 minutes. His outfit of the day consisted of tight yellow pants and a black and white striped long sleeved shirt. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and started working on his hair. His mind drifted off to this Alec kid again. Oh wait, not a kid. The blue-eyed boy was kind of… fascinating. Yes, Magnus remembered that he tried to steal bread from his pub but still… He couldn't quite forget the look of pure happiness that appeared on the boy's face when Magnus told him he could work at the Magic Cup to pay him back. And the resemblance between him and… No, this was not the right time to think about _him._

Magnus blinked and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Get it together Magnus. He thought. He did one last finishing touch to his hair and walked towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. When he was looking in one of the cabinets he felt something claw at his leg.

"Miauw."

"Not you again." Magnus said looking at the white ball of fluff at his feet.

"Miauw."

"What do you want now?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

"Miauw!"

He searched in the cabinet until he found the purple box with catfood.

"Miauw!" Chairman ran towards his food bowl, impatiently waiting for Magnus to feed him.

Magnus chuckled softly and filled the bowl. "Love you too."

* * *

When Magnus arrived at the Magic Cup at 6 that morning, Alec was already there. "Wha- hey there." Magnus said surprised. He hadn't expected the boy to come, but here he was 30 minutes early, waiting for Magnus to open the pub.

"Hello," Alec replied with a little smile. "You probably didn't expect me to actually show up, right?"

"I uhm…" Magnus was taken back by that. No, he hadn't expected Alec. He looked at the boy with wide eyes. Alec was wearing the same black jeans as yesterday. The sweater he was wearing was a different one as yesterday but also had a plurality of holes in it. Magnus shook his head to answer Alec's question.

Alec looked at his shoes and Magnus saw an emotion on his face that he couldn't quite name. It only lasted for a second though. A silence hung between the two boys. Not an uncomfortable one though.

Magnus cleared his throat and pointed his thumb at the Magic Cup. "Let's get inside then. I can give you a little tour before we open if you'd like that."

Alec nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Magnus opened the door and the two of them walked into the pub.

* * *

"This is the kitchen part. We have 3 cooks and 5 waiters. They work in different shifts though so you'll only see them at the same time when it's really busy and we need all help we can get. This little room over here," Magnus said opening a black wooden door. "Is what we call the 'Chill Room'." Alec gives Magnus a mocking look.

"Hé! Don't look at me like that! It wasn't my idea to call it that. Ragnor came with the name. He said that it was the only room in this place where he could have a chill and relaxing moment. Like he needs to relax between shifts. He barely does anything! I swear that guy has no idea what the definition of 'working' is." Alec smiled at Magnus' comment.

"Anyways," Magnus continued smiling himself. "The Chill Room is where you can go during your lunch break. The staff eats here, watches tv, etcetera.

Alec looked around the room. It looked really stylish and cozy. The walls were white and covered with colorful paintings and old movie posters. Around the tv stood two black couches and one big baby blue chair. The floor was made from a beautiful brown wood. Light shone through the windows and gave the room a warm feeling.

"It looks nice." Alec said and he meant it. He didn't need to be an expert to tell that the room looked exquisite.

"Let's move on." Magnus suggested. They walked back through the kitchen into a hallway. Magnus pointed towards an a room with a closet door. "That's the wardrobe, really not the interesting though. The door at the end of the hall leads to my office. We were there yesterday."

Alec blushed at the thought of what happened yesterday. "Uhm, about yesterday… I'm really really sorry. I-"

"It doesn't matter, Alec. The past is the past and besides, you're already making it up to me." They smiled at each other and continued the tour.

Magnus and Alec agreed that the best thing Alec could do to help was cleaning. He was about to clean the windows when Ragnor walked in at 6:45.

"Is God real?" Magnus questioned out loud. "You're actually on time today!" He gave Ragnor a proud look and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm a proud dad now."

"Hmf, don't get used to it Bane. My sleep was disturbed by yelling kids in the street. I couldn't sleep after that so I figured I could go to work." Only now Ragnor seemed to notice Alec. "And who are you?" He asked not unfriendly. Before Alec could open his mouth Magnus spoke.

"This is Alec. He works here from now on."

"A new waiter? We could use an extra waiter."

"No, he's not a waiter. Besides, we wouldn't need an extra waiter if you'd do your job for once!" Magnus raised his eyebrows at Ragnor suggestively.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'll start working already." He grinned at Magnus. "Oh, and welcome to the family, Alec!" He walked through the door into the customers part of the building.

"He seems nice." Said Alec.

"He is. Ragnor and I are like brothers. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's a good guy."

An alarm went off to announce that it was 7:00.

"Time for fun and games is over. Let's get to work." Magnus said to Alec. Alec sighed and started working on the windows.

* * *

**That's it. Did you like it? Did you? I really hope so. Please leave a review so I know what you think of the story. Oh, and I want to thank the people who already gave me reviews. It really helps me and it makes me happy :) **

**(PS. There are probably some mistakes left. I'll fix it tomorrow okay? I'm just really tired right now :) )**

**Love,**

**Mariëtte**


	3. Should I continue?

Hey, I'm back! kinda...

I have a plot for the owner and the tramp, but I'm not sure if I should continue...

Idk, I just don't like the story anymore.

Tell me what you think I should do please!

Thanks for reading,

Mariëtte


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey ya! First of all: I want to thank everyone who reviewed last time. If it wasn't for you this would've never happened. Secondly: I'm sorry for the length of my chapters. I know they're not very long, but I'm trying. As for my anxiety… it's getting better! :) It has been almost 4 months (4 whole months!) since my last panic attack and I feel like I'm getting back on track if you know what I mean.  
I know this AN sucks almost as much as this chapter, but that happens. Deal with it.  
I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Today was a rainy Saturday and the Magic Cup was stuffed with people. There was a group of teenagers sitting in the left corner, making jokes and crying with laughter. Next to them sat a young couple with their little boy, who was telling stories about flying space lions on the moon. Two tables to the right sat an older couple with wise old twinkling eyes as they sipped their coffee and enjoyed each other's company. This was why Magnus loved his pub so much. It was a safe haven for everyone. No matter what age, race, sexuality or gender, everyone was welcome and accepted in the Magic Cup.

There was a lot of work to do. One of the coffee machines broke down yesterday, which meant that Magnus needed to use one of the older ones. The ugly one. That ended terribly with coffee all over the floor and bar. He sighed and started cleaning up the mess humming a song he couldn't remember the name of. He looked up when he heard a familiar voice and was greeted by a bunch of fiery red hair.

"Magnus!" Clary yelled as she pulled him into a hug over the counter.

"Hey biscuit, how's Jocelyn? Is she doing any better?"

"Yes! That's why I'm here actually. My mom got released from the hospital yesterday, which means I don't have to be at her side 24/7 anymore. Well, more like 2/7 as they always sent me away because I was being too loud or something. Can you believe that?"

"You being too loud? No way!" Magnus said with a sarcastic tone. Clary poked him with her elbow and they laughed together for a while.

"I'm glad she's finally released." Magnus said more serious.

"Yeah, I missed her at home."

"Clary!" Ragnor came running towards the duo and pulled the girl into a hug. "You're back!" He exclaimed. "I missed you!"

"Ragnor! I missed you too! And yes, my mom's finally out of the hospital so I can work here again. That is, if Magnus still wants me to." Clary said looking at Ragnor and Magnus with a big happy smile on her face.

"Of course he does!" Ragnor said. And they all laughed.

"When do you want to start again?" Magus asked Clary.

"What about right now?"

"That'd be perfect! I was about to call Jordan actually because it's getting really crowded in here and we can use another waiter."

"I think it's settled then; Clary's officially back!" Ragnor said happily. "It was so boring here without you. Jordan can't shut up about his perfect girlfriend Maia and Magnus is no fun too."

"Hey! Remember I'm your boss, you need to work for me. I'm paying you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry mister Bane. Did I hurt your feelings?"

"God, I missed you two losers." Clary said pulling them into a hug once more.

* * *

Alec finished cleaning the windows a while ago. He was looking trough the thick glass as he pulled at the sleeves of his sweater and started day dreaming about being back at home. Today was a rain soaked day. The kind that made you want to go outside and explore the wet streets in the dim light of the lampposts. The kind that made you want to crawl under your woolen blanket with a hot cocoa and a good book. The kind that made you want to sit by the window all day listening to music and watching the rain fall. It was that kind of a day and Alec loved it. It made him want to go back home even though he knew all too well he wasn't welcome there anymore. With that feeling of longing also came sadness and shame. Memories he'd rather not think about. And that's what he did. He stared out of the window for what felt like hours, not paying attention to his surroundings. Zoning out completely. He jumped as a hand started waving in front of his face. He looked over at his interrupter and found a small girl with red hair and bright green eyes. Alec looked down again but couldn't hide the red glow that came over his face. First day here and already caught day dreaming. Good way to go, Alec, good way to go.

"Hello, anybody there? I don't think we've met yet. I'm Clary, I'm a waitress as you can see." The girl said pointing at her apron.

"Hey, I'm Alec. I uhm… clean things." Alec said awkwardly, still looking at his shoes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Alec."

"Nice to meet you too." The shy boy answered, slowly looking up at the smiling girl.

She seemed a genuinely nice person. Her hair was in a high ponytail and even her eyes smiled when she looked at Alec.

Strange… He thought. She doesn't seem bothered by my appearance at all… He pulled at his sleeves and smiled back at the small girl

Clary and Alec grew very close over the weeks. It was mostly Clary who was talking and Alec who listened, but it was working for them. They had lunch together every day and they often stayed a bit longer after their shift was over to drink a cup of coffee together. Alec considered Clary a friend, something he'd never had before. And it felt amazing. It felt amazing to know that there was someone waiting for him to come to work. It was amazing to know there was someone who'd notice his absents. It was amazing to have a friend for once. Alec started to enjoy working at the Magic Cup. And even though Magnus told him it wasn't necessary, he made sure he was there at 6 every morning to open with Magnus. He started to feel like a part of the so-called 'family' Ragnor always talked about. And for once in his life Alec felt truly happy.

* * *

**Awww that's it for now. I'm sorry!  
I hope you liked it and if you did please review!**

**Love,**

**Mariëtte **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, cuties! New chapter!**

**.The past weeks have been really scary for me. I've had a lot of problems and I'm not okay yet, but I will be. This chapter is a bit short, but I promise that I'll post the next chapter as fast as possible! I hope you still enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Magnus, we need to talk." Ragnor says as he storms into Magnus' office and sits down on the chair opposite to Magnus.

"About what exactly?"

"Oh, you know damn well about what. I've been easy on you the past 2 weeks, but we're going to have this conversation right now!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ragnor…"

"I'm worried about you."

"What? Why?" Magnus asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Well… you know…"

"I actually don't. What you're saying makes no sense, Ragnor. If you don't mind, I'm busy."

"It's about Alec." That seems to get Magnus' attention. He looks up from his paperwork again and looks at Ragnor with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What about him?"

"First of all; where did he come from? I didn't even know we were hiring! I mean, he's nice enough and his cleaning skills are alright but…"

"But what? Just say it Ragnor!"

"Doesn't he remind you of someone?! A certain raven-haired, blue-eyed, British beauty? Because if you ask me, he looks an awful lot like W-"

"Oooookaaay, I get it already. Can we just not talk about…_ him_?"

"I'm just worried about you, Magnus. Is everything okay? I mean, I know that I haven't always been the best friend, but I hope you know that if there's something you can always talk to me, okay?"

"There's nothing to be worried about, Ragnor." Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his perfect styled hair. "I know they look alike, but I'm okay Ragnor. I met Alec one day and let's just say that we made a deal. That's why he works here."

"Okay. Just to be clear; if there's something going on you'll tell me, right?"

"Of course I'll tell you, you're my best friend."

Ragnor smiled at Magnus and they sat together in silence for a while. "Okay," Ragnor said. "Enough of this girl talk. I may or may not have heard a rumor about a party…"

"Ragnor, I know you've heard that, I was the one who told you."

"So, party?"

"Yes party, it has been almost a year since I opened the Magic Cup and it has been too long since I hosted a party, so, a party it is!"

* * *

"Jordan, Clary, Alec, can I talk to you for a minute?" Magnus asks pointing in the direction of his office. It was a Tuesday afternoon and there weren't a lot of people in the pub, so not all the staff was needed at the moment. Ragnor could handle it on his own for a minute. Probably. Maybe. Probably not... Never mind.

"Sooo, I've gathered you all together to talk about something really important. As you may or may not know, I opened the Magic Cup almost a year ago! That's a reason to party! I was thinking this Saturday at 9 at my place. I'll close the business for a day. You can all bring someone if you want."

"Finally!" Jordan cheered. "It has been too long, Magnus!"

"That's what I thought! So I guess you're coming?"

"Of course!" Jordan said with a big smile.

"What about you, biscuit?"

"Oh Magnus, I'd love to, you know that. But there's this art exhibition on Saturday that I really can't miss. And I finally persuade my boyfriend in coming with me, so…" She said with a smirk.

"Say no more." Magnus said. "What about you Alec? Will you come?"

"Uhm.. I don't know…" The younger boy said pulling at his sleeves. "Parties aren't really my thing…"

"Ah, come on, Alec! It'll be fun! Magnus' parties are the best!" Jordan said.

"I don't know…"

"Please, Alec." Magnus pouted.

"Uhm… okay. I guess I could come to your party."

"Yeay! That's settled then. I'll give you my address later. You can all go back to whatever you were doing now."

* * *

"So, about Magnus' party…" Alec tried to act casually but it was clear to see that he was feeling a bit stressed.

"They're really fun, Alec, it'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so…"

"I do."

"Okay, but-"

"Alec, if you don't want to go you don't have to."

"What makes you think I don't want to go?"

"Are you serious?" Clary looked at him with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

"It's not that I don't want to go. It's just not really my thing and I'll probably make a fool out of myself. Is it really not possible for you to come?"

"I'm sorry, Alec. This exhibition is just really interesting. Isn't there a friend you can take with you? Maybe even a girlfriend?" Clary asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"What? No, no, I don't have a girlfriend. I mean I have friends who are also girls but that's probably not what you meant… I have guy friends too! I'm not- I don't- I-." Alec sighed and put his head in his hands for a few seconds. He looked up at Clary again.

"I uh… I don't have a lot of friends. You're kinda my only friend actually.."

"It's okay, Alec. Everything will be fine. Don't get too stressed about it, okay? It's only Tuesday, the party is on Saturday. If you still don't want to go by then, you don't have to." Alec took a deep breath and smiled at the petite girl.

"Okay, thanks Clary."

* * *

**I hope you're satisfied for now. The next chapter is going to be the party! And can you guys guess who Clary's boyfriend is? :3**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. They put a smile on my face so don't be scared to review too!**

**X Mariëtte**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is. Chapter 5 of The owner and the tramp. It's been a while, but that's not really a surprise anymore, is it? The only explanation I can give you is that I've been really really depressed lately. Things have been going down hill and I don't think it'll get any better soon. I want to thank everyone who reviewed on my last chapter. Bessie-loves-malec and AngstIsMyThing in particular. I love you guys. Your reviews are amazing and make me smile every time! It does help, you know. I always re-read the reviews when I'm writing the next chapter, for motivation. And motivation is what I need. I'll stop sulking now. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy ****reading it too! It's the longest chapter yet. Let this be my attempt to say sorry for being absent for so long again.**

For the rest of the week Alec tried not to think about the party and it was going pretty well. Every time he felt his anxiety rising, he found something to do. Clean some dishes, clean the windows again and again, help in the kitchen, anything as long as it kept him from thinking about the party. But it was already Saturday afternoon and he really couldn't postpone his decision any longer. It was eating him up inside. He wanted to go. He really did. But what if he messes up? What if he makes everyone uncomfortable? He probably shouldn't go… But damn, he wanted to. He could try it, right? Yeah, and if it turned out to be a disaster, he could make up an excuse and leave early. He could do this. So Alec mustered all his courage and made a final decision.

* * *

It was only 9:30 and the party was a success already. _Well, of course it's a success_, Magnus thought. It's my party. Magnus was dressed in black skinny jeans and a purple glitter tank top. His hair was styled perfectly (as usual) with a lot of glitter. The room he was dancing in was packed. His original plan was a small party with only the Magic Cup employees, but he made a snap decision and called some friends to join. 'Some' as in 'more than 30' and 'friends' as in 'I think I talked to you at least once and I've got your phone number'. Yes, Magnus knew how to throw a party.

He was about to get a drink when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door he was greeted by ocean blue eyes and a shy smile. Magnus' own smile grew when I saw that the younger boy showed up after all. He was wearing a different sweater, but it was in the same state as the other two Magnus had seen him in. So many questions… _Later_. Magnus thought.

"Alec! You're here!"

"Yeah, it's not everyday that the pub you work at celebrates it's first anniversary." Magnus smiled proudly as he beckoned Alec inside.

"Come in, come in. The part has already started."

Alec kept quiet as he followed Magnus into his apartment. He wasn't prepared for what he saw once he was inside. The furniture was moved to the sides to make room for a dance floor. The smell of alcohol and sweat was everywhere. People were dancing, singing, just having a good time overall.

"I was about to get a drink. Would you like one too?" Magnus yelled over the loud music.

"Yes please."

Alec followed Magnus trough the sea of dancing bodies into a modern styled kitchen.

"What do you want? Beer, cocktail?"

"Uhm, I- uh, I don't really drink alcohol." Alec said quietly.

"Oh, that's okay," Magnus smiled at Alec "I've got soda too."

Alec smiled back. "That would be great."

* * *

Alec was sipping his drink in the corner of the room, watching people dance. Well, if you could call that dancing. He spotted Jordan in the middle of the crowd with his arms around the middle of a lovely girl with curly hair and a green tank top. His eyes wandered around the room again and lingered on the host of the party. Alec sighed. He would never admit this out loud, but Magnus was really attractive. Really really attractive. With his beautiful feline like eyes and caramel colored skin. Alec couldn't take his eyes off him. So he didn't. He watched Magnus dance with several people during the night.  
The way Magnus moved on the dance floor reminded Alec of his siblings. They used to go out a lot. He wondered if they still go out now that Alec isn't there anymore to save the day. He smiled a bit sadly. Knowing them they totally do. Alec's smile slowly dropped off his face as he thought about that one night a year ago…

* * *

_"Alec, you _have_ to come with us! I don't have a license yet and Jace will probably be too drunk to drive. Please, big brother." Izzy knew she'd won when Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. _

_"Only because I don't want you to get into a car accident."_

_"Yes! Thank you, Alec." Isabelle swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly._

_"Did you convince him?" Jace asked walking down the stairs towards his siblings. _

_"Of course." Isabelle said._

_Jace grinned at Alec and patted him on the shoulder._

_"Don't give me that smile. This is a one-off thing." Alec said, even though they all knew he'd do it again the next time if they asked._

_"Of course it is, big bro."_

* * *

_The night was going pretty well. Alec was watching his siblings from where he sat at the bar. Izzy was dancing with a tall, sun-kissed, guy who seriously needed to watch out where he put his hands. Alec turned around to watch Jace when he found two chocolate brown eyes staring at him. The eyes belonged to a handsome young man at the end of the bar. His hair matched the color of his eyes and he was wearing a thigh blue shirt. Alec remembered seeing him at school, but they'd never talked. The guy smiled at him and Alec found himself smiling back. Alec's heart missed a beat when he saw that mr. handsome was walking over to him. He didn't really have any time to panic because before he knew Brown eyes was already standing next to him._

_"Hey." The guy said. "Your smile lit up the room, so I just had to come over. My name is Ethan, we go to the same school." Alec chuckled. It may be a cheesy pickup line, but it was the first one Alec ever heard directed to him. _

_"Hi, I know. I'm Alec, by the way. Nice to meet you." Alec said still smiling._

_"You know, I was just wondering, what is a beautiful man like you doing so alone on a lovely night like this?"_

_"Oh, I'm just babysitting my siblings. I'm their ride home." Alec said shrugging._

_"And does that mean you're not allowed to have fun tonight?"_

_"I guess it doesn't…?"_

_"Dance with me?"_

_Maybe it was a weird and totally un-Alec thing to do, but he nodded at Ethan. _

_"I'd like that."_

_They danced all night long. Their bodies moving with the upbeat music and the occasional slow dance. It was total bliss. Staring into Ethan's eyes Alec let go of all the fear. The fear of being outed to his father, the fear of being called a fag, the fear of being himself. This night had been one of the best nights Alec has had in a long time. He smiled._

_"What are you thinking about?" Ethan asked._

_"You, me, everything."_

_"I really like you, Alec…" Alec saw Ethan looking at his lips and he was doing the same thing. He was about to lean in when he heard someone yell loud enough to be heard over the music. "You need to see this, Kyle! This blond pretty boy has pissed of Crazy Chris!"_

_'Blond pretty boy' was enough to make Alec look away from Ethan. There was already forming a group of people around 'Blondie' and 'Crazy Chris'. Alec didn't have a good feeling about this._

_"Uhm, sorry Ethan, but I have to go."_

_"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No, no, Ethan, you're amazing, but I really have to go right now. I don't have time to explain." And with that Alec walked away towards the forming crowd to save his stupid brother's ass._

_When Alec finally wrung himself to the front line of the crowd, he found what he had expected to find. Jace was there, fighting a big, tattooed guy. _Guess that's Crazy Chris. _Alec thought.  
Crazy Chris was red from rage and looked like he was ready to kill. Jace punched the guy in the stomach but this only seemed to make him angrier._

_Every person watching the fight was so enthralled, waiting for the next move. The guy with the tattoos was fast and pushed Jace away. He lifted his leg to kick the blonde boy._

_Jace barely had time to breathe, let alone dodge the next blow. But, it was a testament to his experience in fights that he kept the presence of mind to roll to the right in a desperate dodge, towards the wall of the dance floor. Just in time. _

_The tattoo guy's leg smashed onto the ground so hard Alec swore he heard something break. That didn't stop the guy though. He walked towards the corner where Jace was still lying on the ground. Most people would have allowed their opponent to stand up. But, there are no rules in a bar fight. The guy was about to hit Jace again when someone crashed onto him. Isabelle had jumped on his back and they fell to the ground. Before he could move again, Isabelle was on top of him, yelling the most creative swear words and scratching him with her nails. People were rushing towards the duo to get them off each other when Alec jogged over to Jace who was now sitting on the ground, holding onto his shoulder._

_"What the hell, Jace?! What happened? Are you okay?" Alec asked frantically. _

_"I'm fine. I may have dislocated my shoulder, but nothing serious."_

_"No- nothing serious?! Are you kidding me?! Everyone was talking about this fight between a good looking guy and some guy named 'Crazy Chris'. And frankly, I wasn't surprised at all to find you there with Crazy. What were you thinking, Jace?!"_

_"He pushed someone off his chair at the bar, because that is apparently his usual spot. I just asked him if there was a name tag on the chair and-"_

_"You know what? I don't want to know." Alec said. "You stay here and I'll go find our dear little sister. Don't move or I'll skin you alive."_

_Alec didn't wait for an answer as he walked trough the crowd. Finding Isabelle turned out to be not so hard. She hadn't moved at all. She was still swearing loudly at the guy as she got hold back by too huge bouncers. _

_"Let go of me! I'll end the fucking bastard. We're Lightwoods! If you ever touch my brother again, I'll make sure you'll pay for it!" she barked._

_"Izzy, stop it!" Alec yelled at her. Alec _never_ yelled at her. She didn't met his gaze and looked ashamed at her feet. The bouncers finally let go of her and she walked towards her brother. _

_"I'm sorry, Alec. But that guy was hitting Jace and I couldn't just stand there and watch it happen." _

_"I don't want to hear any of this. We're going to get Jace and then we're going home." Alec walked back to where he left his brother and was relieved to see that he was still there. No one spoke on the ride home. When they arrived at the house Alec ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at his siblings who were sitting in the backseat. Jace had a spilt lip and Isabelle's hair looked like a birds nest._

_"Why do you two always have to get in trouble? Why can't you just go out and have a fun night without making a scene."_

_"Because we're Lightwoods. That's kinda what we do." Jace shrugged._

_"Have you ever seen Max or me behave like that?"_

_"Alec, this guy was being a bully. What should I've done? Let him treat people like that? That's not okay." Jace asked._

_"No, Jace it's not. But I just wish that you'd let someone else be the hero for once. And Izzy, I know you were just trying to help, but next time just ask a bouncer to do the job. I know you guys meant well, but this is also not okay. Who's going to explain what happened tonight to mom and dad? Do you really think I'm allowed to take you out again when you get into trouble every time?" The three Lightwoods stepped out of the car and walked towards the main entrance of their house._

_"We can talk to mom and dad if you want. Explain what happened and that you had nothing to do with it." Isabelle said._

_"No, I'll deal with it. You just go to your rooms. Jace, how's your shoulder?"_

_"Uhm, I think it's okay. Are you sure Alec?"_

_"Yes, just go to your rooms." Jace nodded a goodnight and walked into the house. Isabelle looked at Alec. "I'm sorry if we screwed up your night."_

_"It's okay, Izzy."_

_"No, it's not. I saw you dancing with Ethan."_

_"You know him?" Alec asked surprised._

_"Yeah, he's Amber's brother." Alec nodded. "You looked happy, you know. It's been a while since I've seen you so happy. I don't want to take that away from you."_

_"I know, Izzy. But it really is okay. We were just dancing, nothing special."_

_"You dancing is nothing special?! That's the understatement of the year!"_

_"Shut up." They laughed for a while and Alec hugged his sister._

_"Goodnight, Alec." Isabelle said. _

_"Goodnight."_

* * *

_"Alexander, how could this have happened?!" Robert Lightwood yelled at his son after he and his wife heard tonight's story. _

_"Jace was standing up for someone and Izzy was only helping Jace."_

_"And where were you?" Alec thought about dancing with Ethan. He swallowed hard._

_"You are the oldest. You're supposed to make sure Jace and Isabelle don't get into trouble. If we can't trust you with this duty, who can we trust? You keep letting us down, Alexander."_

_"I- I'm sorry dad."_

_"You should be." Robert said, his voice without any feeling._

_"This is enough for tonight." His mom said. "Go to bed, Alexander."_

_Alec bit his lip and nodded. "Goodnight."_

_His father kept quiet. Alec sighed and walked out of the room._

* * *

That night had been another eye opener for Alec. Boys only mean trouble and he couldn't afford any more trouble. He talked to Ethan once after that night, but he wasn't interested in Alec anymore. He'd found someone else. That was a long time ago though. He was not going to let that ruin his night. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Fuck not drinking. _Why the hell not? It is not as if I need to drive back home tonight. _He thought bitterly. So he gulped his beer down. And another after that. And another after _that_. He stopped drinking when he felt good again and walked back into the living room, onto the dance floor. He danced all night. With employees from the Magic Cup and also with strangers. He enjoyed himself that night, he really did. Alec spotted Magnus in the corner of the room, watching him. Magnus smiled at him and Alec smiled back. _This party is amazing._ Alec thought. And he danced some more.

* * *

**There you have it. A bit of Alec's story. I hope you liked it! If you do like the story, please review. If it wasn't for all the nice reviews I get, I would've given up on this story long ago. You guys are amazing! :)**

**I'll probably see you in a few months. (sorry)**

**Love, Mariëtte.**


	7. Chapter 6

***You don't have to read the A/N if you don't want to, but I'd really appreciate it.***

**It has been exactly 6 months since I posted the last chapter and I'm sorry.  
You have no idea how sorry I am. As you guys know my mental state isn't the best. I've been struggling with different mental illnesses the past years and every time I think it's getting better it punches me in the face again. I'm not lying when I tell you that I love this story even though it's not very long and lacks of creativity, I love it. I'm proud of it and I want to finish it. But life's been really fucking hard and writing fanfiction was the last thing I could possibly think about. I planned on posting a really long chapter when this story turned 1 year old, but I ended up deleting everything. It's kinda pathetic how it has been a year and this is only chapter 6... BUT, I'm not giving up. Maybe I'm not the best writer, maybe you think this story sucks and maybe you won't hear from me again for another 6 months, but I'm not giving up on this story. I'd like to hear your opinions on an idea I have. I want to make this story a little bit angsty. I was thinking about anxiety and depression, but Idk what you guys think about it so I won't start writing until you express your opinion on the matter! (I mean, you are the ones reading this crap so I want to please you )**

**Without further ado, I present to you: the sixth (very short) chapter of _The owner and the tramp!_**

* * *

The first thing Alec thought when he woke up was: "fuck". He was pretty sure he was dying. He had a pounding headache and the dryness of his mouth reminded him of the desert. He tried to open his eyes, but that was a big mistake. _Fuuuuuuck. Why is everything so bright? _He tried to figure out his surroundings, but the cotton ball inside his head kept him from thinking. _Water. I need water._ So Alec ignored the shards of glass that were poking his eyeballs and opened his eyes. The baby blue sky above informed him that he was somewhere outside. He tried to sit up straight but got hit by a wave of nausea. He leaned to the right and puked in the bushes. _This is great. Where am I? What the fuck did I do yesterday? _

* * *

**The evening before.**

_"Slow down, tiger." Alec turned around to find Magnus standing behind him with a grin on his face. "I'm glad to see you're having fun, but I think you've had enough of this." Magnus took the bottle from Alec's hand and put it on the table next to them. _

_"What are you talking about? That's liiike- my second one!" Alec slurred.  
"Alec, I'm serious."  
"Nice to meet you, Serious. I'm Alec."_

_"I'm going to ignore what you just said because I'm a good friend."  
Magnus took hold of Alec's wrist and led him out of the crowded living room._

_"Where are we goooiiiing? Are you taking me on an adventure because I love adventures." _

_"Yes Alec, we're going on an adventure." They walked into the kitchen and Magnus opened a __cabinet __next to the fridge and took out some painkillers. He also filled a glass with water and gave it to Alec._

_"I want you to drink this before you go and I want you to take these with you." Magnus said.  
"Yes, sir."_

_Magnus was about to walk out of the room when he heard Alec mumble something._

_"What was that?" He asked._

_"Nothing. I just said you have beautiful eyes. I like them." Alec shrugged and took a sip from his water. _

_"Uh, thanks?" Magnus didn't quite know what to say. What are you supposed to say when a cute drunk person complements you?_

_"I should probably head home." Alec said._

_"I'll go with you. You driving right now seems like a bad idea." Alec seemed to sober up a bit by that sentence._

_"No! I mean, you don't have to. I'll be just fine on my own. I didn't drive here in the first place so there's really no problem at all." The words left Alec's mouth like a waterfall trying to speak normal even though he was still affected by the alcohol in his bloodstream._

_"Uh, okay then. Just promise to text me when you get home. I want to know you're okay."_

_"I'll text you." Alec said._

_Magnus took one last look at Alec and walked out of the kitchen. Alec let out a deep relieved breath and walked out of the house. _

* * *

Painkillers. Magnus gave him painkillers. _Where are they? Where am I? It doesn't matter, first I need to find the painkillers_. Alec looked around and found his bag a few feet away from him on the ground. The first things he saw when he opened it were his phone, a sweater, a half full water bottle and finally Magnus' painkillers. He drank what's left of the water and took the pills, glad to know his headache would lessen soon. For the first time that morning he got a good look at his surroundings and found himself in a park not too far way from Magnus' house. How did he get there? He had no idea. Shouldn't he be worried about waking up in a park? Yeah, he probably should, but if you'd really know Alec, you'd know he doesn't care about a lot anymore. He changed in his spare sweater, put on his backpack and looked at the time on his phone. 12:23 am. Better get going. He didn't have to work today, but he wasn't planning on wasting his free Sunday. It was sunny and he walked slowly trough the park. Around him were kids playing with a ball and an older couple sitting on a bench holding hands. He smiled. The world was a fucked up place, but at least he could still enjoy the little things. He walked and walked until he finally reached his destination; an old bench at the end of the park, hidden by trees and bushes. He put his backpack on the ground and looked at the pathetic wooden bench . Maybe it wasn't much, or honestly, nothing at all, but it was peaceful and quite and no one would bother him here. It really was a blessing that he found it a few moths ago.

* * *

_"Do you think it's actually true?"_

_"Duh, Jackson told me and he'd never lie to me."_

_"Ugh, Jackson is an asshole."_

_Alec hugged his backpack as he heard familiar voices coming closer. At that moment he knew he'd made a mistake by choosing this spot. It was too easy to find. He closed his eyes and prayed for them to just go away and leave him alone, but he guessed it just wasn't his lucky day when he saw 3 teens round the corner._

_"Shh, there he is!"_

_"Look who we've got here! If it isn't faggy McFagg pants Alec Lightwood!"_

_"There's this sick rumor going on at school that you got kicked out by your parents," one of the guys said. "Could you maybe tell us more about that?"_

_Alec ignored them and looked at the ground._

_"Oi!, you heard him, princess! Or did your queer-illness spread so far that you're deaf now?!"_

_Everyone laughed. Alec didn't know why, because it wasn't funny._

_Someone grabbed his chin and made him look into their eyes. Brian._

_"I asked you a fucking question! You got kicked out by your parents right? Because they know how disgusting you are!" The guy named Brian spat in his face and the others laughed.  
Alec knew he had to get away from there a.s.a.p. or things would escalate for the worst. He jumped up and took the trio by surprise, running as fast as he could. He didn't have to look back to know they followed him. Keep running. Keep running. The anxiety in his stomach made it hard to breath, but he knew stopping really wasn't an option. He took a second to look around and saw he was nearing the park. Great. I can lose them here. He didn't know what to do so he jumped into the bushes at his left. He rolled over grass and under branches and waited. He heard shouts and didn't dare to move. He waited. The shouts sounded further away now and he took a huge breath. He slowly got up and looked around. Alec's mouth hung open. He'd never seen this part of the park. Looking at the bench and the untamed grass he didn't think anyone had._

Perfect.

* * *

Alec had been looking at the bench when he though about that day. He shook his head, sat down and sighed, his shoulders relaxing. _Home._

* * *

**Did I check for mistakes? Nope. Do I ever though? :p  
I hoped you liked it and I hope you don't hate me too much for being inactive!  
**

**X Mariette**


End file.
